crankgameplaysfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters and Egos
This page collects a variety of character used in various CrankGameplays videos, as well as both canon and fan-made (alter) egos. Canon Egos BlankGameplays or Blank '''is Ethan's dark persona in which first appeared in the video "Out of Time," a video to promote Ethan's 5 Year Anniversary Posters where Blank makes an appearance by possessing Ethan's body and making him sign all the posters Blank's second appearance was in "HAPPY HALLOWEEN! | Reading Your Comments #27." In this video, we can see Blank appear at the very end of the video. Many fans have theorized that Blank is a personification of anxiety and nightmares in which Ethan goes into detail the video. Since then, there haven't been any confirmed or "canon" appearances from Blank, but it is speculated he may have made an appearance in some of Ethan's Doki-Doki Literature Club playthroughs. In "THINGS ARE NOT OKAY | Doki Doki Literature Club #4" (46:29) we hear Ethan's voice become distorted while reciting Yuri's poem and the same thing happens in "deleted...| Doki Doki Literature Club Ending" (36:22). Not much else is know about Blank, and these appearances are confirmed to not be Blank. Ethan repeated states that we have yet to see the real Blank. These sightings are more-or-less spinoffs of Blank, that Ethan likes to mess around with. Blank has yet to make an official appearance. But as fans think he might seem evil he's not really that evil. He comes from a dark past. He suffers from Anxiety and depression. You can see in the videos he was in that he looked really depressed and broken down. Sometimes he might just have thoughts of suicide and it gets worse making him create self harm. Blank is just a sad glitch boi and not much is heard about him now. We hope to see Blank return soon. Update: Blankgameplays has been seen in many appearances in Unus Annus. A channel Markiplier and Crankgameplays made up together. In the some videos Blank tries to take control over the channel or tries to control Ethan so he can be beside Mark in Unus Annus. In the other appearance he is seen in Ethan's videos again where you'll see a glitch every second, here's Blank trying to control again. He is still seen today in a couple of videos with Ethan and in Unus Annus. We hope to see him again. Characters '''Mad Mike Mad Mike is a character who features in the video "Mad Mike," https://youtu.be/HBOTvk4i_Do as a friendly, neighborhood drug-dealer. He sings a song about his life in the animated video, and asks the viewer if they'd like some ice cream. He then follows up by begging for the viewer to not call the police, explaining that he sells drugs and ice cream, and offering to sell some to us. He then ends his song by warning us not to bring any kids to his shop, because it's not a safe scenario for children. Mike is characterized with vibrant blue hair, a blue, white, and pink checked shirt, a blue-and-white soda jerk hat, and a simple white apron. In fan art and fanfiction, he often has pastel blue hair, is a petty criminal who is constantly high, with a rather boisterous personality. One Tumblr user has a headcanon that Mike has a daughter named Annie, who was taken away from him by the police due to his past. He was actually a good father, and losing his daughter drove him mad. A fellow Crank Ego eventually found and brought her home to her father. Know one really knows who's the mother but as we know Mike dosnt look like he is in to women. Since he where's bright colors and acts the way he dose he may be apart of the gay community. We are all glad Ethan made this bright ego that loves ice cream and is so proud of what he dose. .https://yahoo-protection-squad.tumblr.com/search/mad%20mike%20daughter Father Ethaan SaintGameplays, also know as Father Ethan, is a character who appeared in "Markiplier TV BLOOPERS,"https://youtu.be/FNHz9mBUHXs and is shown giving advice and listening to Wilford Warfstache.http://markiplier.wikia.com/wiki/Wilford_Warfstache He dislikes the use of the Lord's name in vain, and encourages Wilford to find the Lord. He also speaks in an unrecognizable accent, which Wilford addresses and the Father admits to not knowing the origin of. He has teal hair and wears the clothing of a Pope, implying that he is, in fact, the head of the Roman Catholic Church, or believes himself to be. Likely, he, like many of the other egos, suffers from a mental illness, most probably the hallucination that he is the Pope. Regardless, he is a holy man who displays remarkable empathy toward Wilford, though Wilford thinks he is a mad man. In headcanons, he is characterized as a very conservative, but very empathetic individual, who takes care of and comforts those who cross his path. He started out in the church very young, and is a strong member of the Roman Catholic Church. He has been known to father the Crankegos. He is also a really good father and he always has time to help his children and also he mostly helps Blank and Norman the ones with the most issues. He would do anything to help them and he tries everyday. Mrs. Thomson Originally created by Ethan and his friend Andrew as children, Mrs. Thomsonhttps://youtu.be/6cBRgURlx1c is an elderly lady, and would technically be considered the oldest ego, if she were canon. Her name is often misspelled as, "Mrs. Thompson." Mrs. Thomson is usually shown with a scarf or shawl draped over her head. She is very quirky, but a sweet old lady. From her first appearance, she was shown going on a date, followed by a sequel. From there, she was absent until the "Markiplier Makes: Fan Fiction (Animated by Kayroos_)" video.https://youtu.be/xbnDToKrKQQ She writes alone in her basement, and her children never call her. She speaks in a high, rather wavery voice, and is very nervous around technology. While she can use it, it makes her uncomfortable, and she is unconfident in her skills with technology. She is truly a grandmother figure, always worried about her family getting cold, and offering her shawl at a moments notice. She raised the Crankegos and she did with care she loves them so much like they were her own kids. She has help of Father Ethan to take care of them if they did mistakes. She is really kind old lady and many people still love her. She is still known today. Ethan still talks about her in his videos from this til day. YandereGameplays Yandere, sometimes called "Yannie," is a character briefly seen in photos and in Mark's video, "MAKING LOVE FOR SENPAI | Yandere Simulator #12,"https://youtu.be/frpg8WewVCI and "MARKIPLIER BLOOPERS 2016. He is like any other Yandere his senpai is Tyler which fans think. He loves to hangout with Yandereipliler and Yandere Tyler. He is very talkative about his senpai"https://youtu.be/xAm2G4uThxs The Postman The Postmanhttps://youtu.be/wzERtU7dV40 is a mail delivery man with incredible speed and strength. He is an extraordinary gymnast, incorporating it into his job. He has never failed to deliver a package to date, and has never injured himself on the job. As a result, he gets the most risky deliveries. In Markiplier TVhttps://youtu.be/vq9cv3WRqbA he is shown to be a very happy-go-lucky character. He is also very flirtyhttps://youtu.be/FNHz9mBUHXs, and there is a 95% chance he will flirt with whoever he next delivers mail to. Bernice Bernicehttps://youtu.be/s4yKTXhGFFU is the fabulous female ego of Ethan's. She has long, vivid red hair, hazel eyes, and well-done makeup. She's a bit sassy, but friendly, and very trendy. She keeps up with fashion, and is funny and strong-willed. She loves girl-time and hanging with her gal pals. She's incredibly independent and outgoing. Bernice runs a show about herself, where she talks all about "it." ChairGameplays Chair! Literally just a chair, but a great chair. Introduced long ago, ChairGameplays became popular recently in Twitch livestreams, so much that there is now a "ChairGameplays" emote. Ethan also leaves up text above his chair whenever he leaves the stream momentarily. ChairGameplays' first official video on YouTube as the main star, is called, "ChairGameplays | CupHead,"https://youtu.be/ZgPAA-AQqOo followed by "READING YOUR COMMENTS | ChairGameplays."https://youtu.be/5nFVMmj1Ifw The Painter The Painterhttps://youtu.be/7c0Y8itwUys has no official name, though it would no doubt be French. This art savvy Frenchman holds a deep passion for the world, and prizes his art above all else. Often he forgets to take care of himself, as absorbed in his work as he is. He loves the smell of canvases, claiming they smell of art. He wears a red beret, with dark jeans and light colored shirts. He can always be found with a paintbrush, often speckled with paint, and carrying a paint palette. He also has a crippling disease, that leaves him unable to stop "HON HON HON"-ing. It offends many French people, coupled with his very fake sounding accent that is obviously not fake. The Chef The Chefhttps://youtu.be/3kzekgzpxNg is a character who spends his entire life in the kitchen. Rumor has it, he was even born there, though no one dares ask him to his face. He's a pretty clueless cook, but he is always extraordinarily proud of himself whenever he cooks a decent meal. He might have a few lawsuits against him for food poisoning, but I mean, who's counting? He loves to wear white. He loves ASMR, and constantly speaks in a whisper. He claims he's always spoken that way, though he occasionally increases in volume. He gets frustrated when people can't hear him but that doesn't stop him from doing what he loves. Crankgirlplays Female version of Ethan, inspired by the fact that had Ethan been born a girl, his parents would have named him Alyssa. She is also a gaming YouTuber, and is very similar to Ethan, with a more feminine flair. She is seen in the live stream on Twitch Saving the koalas with Girliplier which is Markiplier girl version. Norman A character seen in photos. He is mostly seen with a raccoon hoodie on or just with a raccoon. He is known to be a kind of furry half raccoon. He suffers from many disabilities because a drop on the head when born. He has ASD which makes him do things regular people won't do. He is known to be very trashy and he is given the nickname, "trashy boi" which he gets bullied for being different. Father Ethan tries to help him though and also Mrs. Thomson. He is pretty much like blank cause he dose self harm by weirdly bitting himself. He could have rabies cause he's a raccoon but it could affect others. He is known for a young age like a kid. He always wants food like usually raccoons want. Norman is a good fan made character and he is loved by fans in the fan art by his adorable hoodie. We hope to see more good fan art Fan-Made egos. Corroded Crank Another dark version of Ethan, though characterized as a more destructive force. Usually shown as a deteriorating robot, usually with tears in his coverings, showing gears and wires. Due to the damage, he is faulty, meaning he is unpredictable and dangerous. Often considered to be infected by a virus, Corroded is generally considered to be the more chaotic and dark ego. CorruptGameplays One of Ethan's dark versions, Corrupt is widely considered to be a damaged and broken ego, mumbling and fading in and out of reality. Machinery goes haywire around him, and he himself is more of an evil character in some ways. Possibly Corrupt has lost his sanity from internal damage, and is constantly glitching and causing destruction. Like Corroded, Corrupt could be seen as either being damaged himself, damaging others, or both. It could also be either accidental or purposeful. Norman A character seen with a raccoon hoodie on or just with a raccoon. He is known to be a kind of furry half raccoon. He suffers from many disabilities because a drop on the head when born. He has ASD which makes him do things regular people won't do. He is known to be very trashy and he is given the nickname, "trashy boi" which he gets bullied for being different. Father Ethan tries to help him though and also Mrs. Thomson. He is pretty much like blank cause he dose self harm by weirdly bitting himself. He could have rabies cause he's a raccoon but it could affect others. He is known for a young age like a kid. He always wants food like usually raccoons want. Norman is a good fan made character and he is loved by fans in the fan art by his adorable hoodie. We hope to see more good fan art of this cute little furry. is an average guy. Wears his hair in a middle-part, brown hair, brown eyes, a dull job. He's a nice ler. He is seen in photos on Ethan's Instagram. Yahoo YahooGameplays is the fan-made counterpart to Googliplier and Bingiplier, two androids for popular online search companies, Google and Bing. Yahoo is a sweetheart who is very up to date on pop culture, and loves humans with all of his coding. He is an add-on to the website Yahoo, and he is determined to improve himself, and keep learning. He loves gaining new information, and likes to show it off to his friends in a very excitable and happy way. He has a strong fear of water, due to the risk of short-circuiting. Yahoo has brown hair and bright blue eyes with no whites or pupil. His eyes dim to a dark blue when his battery is getting low, or is dead, and become a vibrant green when charging. The Angel Identical to Ethan, the Angel is a nameless, majestic, otherworldly being that possessed large, white wings. He is a protector of mankind, and a healer. He is seen in photos on Ethan's Instagram.